


Future Ahead

by Arisprite



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [21]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Part of the restaurant au in the way future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Shizuka proposes late at night, safe in their bed.Original prompt by fallintolight





	Future Ahead

Yuuko had pushed it. Things moved so fast with when her ideas started spinning, and she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Shizuka and Kimihiro had attended a dinner party at her place, with a few of the restaurant staff, including the head cook Kimihiro Watanuki, and wine was abundant. Someone had mentioned _marriage_ and things went from there. After all, he and Kimihiro had been together for almost six years, and had lived together for four, so some would say that it was about time. Yuuko certainly had. 

It hadn’t really processed, even watching Kimihiro passionately argue about which kind of flowers they’d have at their wedding with Yuuko, not until later that night, when they were snug in bed and anticipating hangovers in the morning. Kimihiro sat straight upright. 

“MARRIED!” he shouted, and flew into a panic. 

Shizuka calmed Kimihiro down as best he could, saying things like it wasn’t set in stone, and it wasn’t something to be scared over, and nothing would change, and no they didn’t need to call their families in the middle of the night. At the end of it, Kimihiro was back lying down, curled on the blankets and turned away from him. Shizuka laid down and rolled closer to Kimihiro to hold him. He was tense in his arms, so Shizuka pressed a kiss into the back of his neck. 

“We don’t have to,” Shizuka whispered, even though now the thought of _not_ marrying Kimihiro sent a pang across his chest. Kimihiro breathed out, sounding aggravated, but like he was trying to relax. 

“You didn’t even ask,” he finally said, petulant into the dark. Shizuka realized it was true. The suggestion from Yuuko had sort of just spiraled into wedding plans, with no real proposal. There hadn’t been any one moment. 

Kimihiro turned his face away into the pillow under him, embarrassed at voicing something he’d call silly, but Shizuka reached for him, and pulled gently on his shoulder until he turned over. 

“Hey.” 

“What?” Kimihiro said, grumpy and squinting at him in the dark. 

Shizuka breathed in and out, and then let the words fall out of his mouth. It was the easiest thing he’d ever said. 

“Marry me?” 

It took Kimihiro by surprise. Shizuka heard an intake of breath, and then Kimihiro turned his face into the pillow again. Were it not so dark, Shizuka would probably be able to see a burning blush. 

“You’re supposed to get down on one knee, dumbass,” he muttered. 

Shizuka smiled, and moved closer, pressing his face right up against Kimihiro’s. He pressed his lips against his cheek, and felt the warmth there. 

“Marry me?” he whispered. 

Kimihiro squirmed a little, whining in embarrassment. 

“Well, according to you and Yuuko, we’re already engaged, so you’re a little bit late, you idiot!” 

Shizuka waited, kissing Kimihiro’s cheek, and then ear, and then down his neck while Kimihiro shivered. Against his collarbone, he mumbled once more. 

“Kimihiro, will you marry me?” 

Kimihiro trembled, and then grabbed his head. “For god’s sake, will you stop that!” With two hands on Shizuka’s cheeks, he pulled his head up level with his face again. “Yes, you bastard! I will!” 

Shizuka smiled, and moved forward for a kiss, and in the middle of it, Kimihiro seemed to realized what he’d just said yes to. His kiss broke with laughter, and when Shizuka pulled away, he was wiping his eyes. Shizuka brushed some of the damp from his cheek. 

“You okay?” 

Kimihiro nodded firmly. Shizuka pressed in for another kiss, this one warm and slow, until Kimihiro put his arms around him, and buried his face into his neck. 

“I love you,” Kimihiro whispered quietly, the way he always said it, like it was the greatest secret he had to his name. Another man might have been offended at that, but Shizuka felt a thrill each time he mouth those words only for him to hear. 

“I love you too,” Shizuka replied, and the first night of their engagement was spent laying in each other’s arms. There would be much to do and many people to tell, but this night was theirs alone.


End file.
